


Podcast Virgin

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a new hire at the office, an old friends of Lindsay’s, and Burnie asks you onto the podcast, causing much confusion for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podcast Virgin

“Tuggey and Y/N, podcast, 15 minutes.” Burnie walks over to your desk area pointing at the two of you.

“Um, yeah, okay I get Lindsay, but me? I’m like, D Team—no wait, I’m Z Team. Literally no one else can do it?” You take your headphones off as you look up at him incredulously.

“They could, but I want the two of you. Don’t question, just do it. You get snacks and alcohol.” Your stomach takes that opportunity to rumble slightly. “You’re welcome!” He says as he walks out. You look over at Lindsay who just shrugs and goes back to work. You sigh and do the same. Now that you have to do the podcast, you’re going to end up staying late. As the newbie hired right before the move, you wanted to prove yourself—to get as much edited and ready to go as you possibly could—and you wanted it to be good. You finish what you can in the ten minutes you have left, then save your work and head over to the annex with Lindsay.

“Are you nervous?” Lindsay looks over at you as you walk across the parking lot.

“A little bit, but I’m more confused than anything.” You walk through the gate connecting the two parking lots and Lindsay stops.

“It might be my fault.” She says sheepishly. You turn to her.

“What did you do?”

“Well, I didn’t really do anything. I just talk about you a lot.”

“Where?!”

“Uh, tumblr, twitter… the last time I was on the podcast.” You throw your hands up in the air.

“Why?” She shrugs.

“Because you’re my friend, and have been for a while! A long while. And I talk about my friends. Then, you started working here and I got excited about being with my best friend every day, so…” Her hands flap a bit, “I just talked about it. You would have known if you had any sort of… social network stuff. You’re worse than Ryan—at least he has a twitter.”

“That he never uses and had to get because you reached that goal.” You mumble as you turn and start walking towards the annex.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” You glare back at her, but she has a big smile on her face which you can never be mad at. You let out a loud sigh.

“If it crashes and burns, it’s all your fault.”

——-

“Welcome to the Podcast. Today we got Gus.”

“Lindsay!”

“Y/N.”

“Burnie.”

“And Gus. First question, who the hell are you?” Gus points to you. You open your mouth to answer but Burnie beats you to it.

“New hire, Lindsay’s friend.”

“Yeah, but why is she here?” He looks over at you. “No offense.” You take a drink of the beer in your hand.

“None taken. I was wondering the same thing myself.” Lindsay throws her arm around you.

“She’s here because she’s my friend.”

“And because they’re already being shipped on tumblr.” Your head whips around to Burnie, who was laughing, then back to Lindsay.

“WHAT? Oh my goodness.” You sink into the couch, taking a long drink from the beer.

“Okay, anyway.” Gus sighs and looks down at his iPad. “Did you guys hear about what King is trying to do with Candy Crush now?”

——-

You take the old podcast name of Drunk Tank a little too literally as you sit on the couch, nervous in the beginning. Thankfully, after the first 2 beers in the first 20 minutes, you grow comfortable in front of the cameras and join more in the discussions. Another beer after that, you’re giggly enough to forget all about the cameras and just enjoy talking with your friends. Near the end of the podcast, you notice that you had practically climbed across Lindsay’s lap as you talked to Gus for the last 5 or so minutes about the 4th installment of the Transformers franchise. As the podcast ends and Gus stands up to leave, he looks down at you.

“You can stay.” You laugh, getting a small smile from him as he leaves the stage area. You flop onto your back, head in Lindsay’s lap.

“Gus likes me.” You mock whisper up at her. She laughs and almost pushes you off her lap.

“Get up, you nerd. Don’t you still have work to do?” Your eyes widen and you practically jump up.

“Oh my god, I do! Why did you let me drink so much?”

“Hey, Y/N, don’t worry about it. No one really expects you to work after a podcast taping.” Burnie says looking up from his laptop.

“But-”

“No, hey, come on. You’ve been doing really well kid. Cut yourself some slack. And good news, you didn’t bomb your first podcast!”

“Probably because I’m Lindsay’s friend…”

“Nah, it’s not that. Remember, they don’t like me.” Lindsay leans towards you, throwing her arms around your shoulders and smiling.

“Really, you did good today. You wouldn’t mind being on again, would you?” You look from Lindsay to Burnie.

“Uh, I guess not? I mean if you really need to bring the Z team in again.”

“Good. Now get home and rest up for tomorrow. Lots of packing and editing to do.” Burnie walks off and you sit back down on the couch, head in your hands.

“Come on, drunkie, you are in no shape to drive home. Slumber party at my place!” Lindsay picks up one of the pillows from the couch and smacks you in the head with it. You shriek and pick up the other one, turning and catching her in the shoulder with it. She whacks you again, knocking you off your feet and back onto the couch.

“I give! I’m too drunk for this.” You hold your pillow up to your face as you laugh. She smacks you in the thigh with the pillow.

“Alright, let’s go. I’ll order us a pizza and you can sleep on the couch.”

——-

“There’s screenshots? Wait, I don’t remember that part.” You point to Lindsay’s computer screen at a picture of you crawling into her lap trying to get closer to Gus.

“What the hell were you doing?” Michael leans back from his spot on the coffee table as Lindsay turns the laptop towards him.

“She was trying to talk to Gus. I think she forgot she had a mic.” You turn to her, sticking your tongue out.

“Welcome to the world of shipping, Y/N. You idiot.”

“Hey, at least people are nice here. Unlike on YouTube. Look, I have a little fan club and I am…” You look closer at the screen. “To be protected at all costs. Huh. Okay. How do I tell this person thank you?” You start to grab for the laptop.

“You don’t. Not from my account anyway. You’ll have to make your own.” You scrunch up your face and take another drink from the beer you’ve been working on. Slumber party mode in full swing. Lindsay, Michael, and you are in pajamas and sitting around eating pizza, drinking, and playing video games. “I’ll reblog the post, though, maybe add a winky face. I like watching them freak out when I do that.”

“Because that won’t add to the shipping.” Michael mutters and laughs as he turns back to the TV. You pick up a pillow and toss it at the back of his head, only making him laugh harder.


End file.
